


oh baby, don't you know i suffer? (oh baby, can you hear me moan?)

by thedreamsteam



Series: the dream team fics [16]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Hurt/Comfort, Swords
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:07:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26909368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedreamsteam/pseuds/thedreamsteam
Summary: The stab wound in his side bled as he stood overlooking the other side.His cloak rippled in the wind, his sword glinting in the sunlight as Sap and George cornered him even further. His foot scraped the edge, and he nearly fell before he righted himself, a hand clutching the wound.or, Dream leaves for L'manberg (but not without resistance)
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Wilbur Soot
Series: the dream team fics [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913893
Comments: 14
Kudos: 300





	oh baby, don't you know i suffer? (oh baby, can you hear me moan?)

**Author's Note:**

> common theme in my writing seems to be l'manberg and wilbur and dream knowing each other since being children
> 
> uhh written in a haze at midnight LOL
> 
> idk if ive said this yet but all of these fics are for fun pls if they find these i will die but none of these are serious and if theyre uncomfy with this shit i will delete it!!!! its just fun explorin this shit
> 
> tiutle from supermassive black hole by muse

The stab wound in his side bled as he stood overlooking the other side. 

His cloak rippled in the wind, his sword glinting in the sunlight as Sap and George cornered him even further. His foot scraped the edge, and he nearly fell before he righted himself, a hand clutching the wound. 

Sap’s smile was worrisome, the normally soft smile looking scary. George didn’t look too much better. The smile that was normally on his face was gone, and a look of anger was left in its place. They looked scary, as if they would kill them, and Dream didn’t know if they would or not.

He stepped forward as much as he dared, trying to keep some distance, but Sap’s sword swiped through the air again, and he backed up to his first spot, glancing back quickly.

They were standing on the cliff that stood near the entrance to L’manberg, standing high. The drop could kill you, and in most cases it had, and at the very least you would break a bone or two. It was a worrisome fate, though, because you never knew if you would live or die. The drop was deep, and you never knew if you would die from hitting the ground or from the pointy rocks at the bottom.

Except, when he glances back, he notices people standing at the entrance, their normal outfits gone, dressed in civilian clothes, and he realizes that Wilbur and the two teenage boys are standing there, watching. Waiting.

 _They probably think I deserve this._ He thinks bitterly as he pulls his sword up, blocking a swipe from Sap. The two swipe at him, pushing him back further, until he’s nearly standing off the edge, being forced to balance himself as he fights. He can feel their eyes on him, watching his every move, and it’s when he glances back, for less than a second, that the swipe of a sword into his shoulder knocks him off, and a cry leaves his lips as he falls, hands grabbing onto the cliff as he sword falls beneath him.

He doesn’t want to die, not tonight, but it seems like that’s the path that’s been chosen for him.

“Dream.” Sap sings out above him, and his face comes into view, his sword held at his side. Dream’s blood is glistening on the sword, a contrast against the blue. “Oh, Dream. C’mon, what’re you gonna do, just hang there all night?”

“You wanna help him get down?” George says, coming to stand beside him, and Sap grins, evilly.

“Of course! We would be _horrible_ friends not to.” He responds, and he raises his boot and stomps on Dream’s fingers.

The pain courses through quickly, and he wants to take his hands away, and stop him from hurting it any further, but he’ll die if he does so, so he stays, trying to grip tighter. They continue, though, and his fingers slowly slip, until he’s held on by a hand, and when Sap kicks this last time, Dream can’t continue holding on any longer. 

He falls, his cloak billowing around him, and he wonders if this will be his last sight before he dies, staring into the faces of his once best friends, the wounds caused by them hurting even more than usual.

And when he slams into the ground, all of his breath leaves him. The pain hasn’t settled in yet, and all he can do is stare up at the cliff edge as he hears the sounds of people running, running towards _him_.

“Fuck,” He groans as all of his breath leaves him again, the pain hitting him all at once.

His leg is broken, he can feel it clearly. Some of his fingers are broken, he knows, and his wrist may be broken as well, but he doesn’t know. An arm is broken, though, he can feel it. He twists his head, spitting blood out onto the ground. As he watches, he can see Wilbur and the two younger boys, Tommy and Tubbo, running towards him, and it’s when the wind rustles that he realizes his mask must’ve fallen off without him realizing.

“Fuck,” He breathes out, and Wilbur falls to his knees beside him, hands reaching up to cup his face.

He didn’t want Wilbur to find out like this.

“Clay,” Wilbur whispers, wiping a thumb across his cheek, and he leans into the touch, gasping when someone touches his side. “You’re going to be okay, I promise. Tubbo, can you run and get Fundy?”

He hears the boy run, hears him running as fast as he can, but he knows he won’t return in time. His breathing is painful, and he knows the others can hear how much it hurts. He thinks a bone has pierced his lung, but he can never be sure.

“A bed.” He gasps out. “Or else I’ll respawn with _them_.” 

Wilbur’s hands leave him, only for a moment, and a crafting bench is made, quickly, a bed even quicker. He’s lifted up, and he moans in pain as he’s moved, Wilbur apologizing to him. He’s set down quickly enough, and he turns his head to the side to cough up blood, spitting it out on the grass.

“Sorry,” He whispers, and before anyone can speak, or can do anything else, he dies.

-

_Dream was doomed to fall by Sapnap and GeorgeNotFound._

**Author's Note:**

> hi im @karlsjacobs on tumblr lol
> 
> if u wanna request shit ig u can???? i just rlly like writing angsty stuff with dream tho so be warned n i can deny stuff!!


End file.
